


Coming Home

by Affyre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hanzo sleep cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affyre/pseuds/Affyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree comes home only to find his hat and serape being cuddled by a sleeping Hanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first non roleplaying fic ever. I needed some fluff and the mchanzo discord chat happily provided a prompt.

McCree slumped back into his shared apartment after a grueling mission. Ten hour of nonstop fighting, at least three respawns, and the shrieks from fallen enemies. His ears still ringing from Bastion’s gatling gun firing rounds and muscle aching from running from point A to point B.

Jesse walked down the short hall into his room, opening the door and stepping inside. He noticed Hanzo laying on their bed facing the wall. The slow rise and fall telling McCree that the archer was indeed asleep. Stripping himself of his hat, serape, shirt and draping them over his side of the bed. Undoing his belt quietly was a challenge, the ‘BAMF’ buckle banging loudly against everything and the tightness of his chaps making him almost fall over.

Tip toeing over to the dresser to get a clean pair of boxers and a fluffy towel. Moving to the bathroom and turning on the lights, Mccree could see the remnants of the mission lingering on his skin. Several bruises dotting his arms and chest as well as dried blood from already closed wounds, thanks to Mercy.

The warm water hitting McCree’s back felt like heaven to his aching muscles, the spray gently massaging the abused tendons. Grabbing a loofa and pouring a generous amount of lavender vanilla soap onto the light blue scrubby. Working the soap into a thick lather, McCree scrubbed off all the dirt, sweat and blood. Being lazy, he also dumped some of the lavender vanilla soap into his hair. Rising off his hair and turning off the shower, McCree much lighter but extremely exhausted. Changing into his fresh pair of boxers, Jesse left the bathroom.

At first McCree didn’t notice but after he dumped his dirty clothes into the hamper he realized his hat and serape had been moved. Hanzo clutched the cowboy’s hat and was using the serape as another blanket. The archer was still definitely asleep, a dreamy smile on his lips. McCree grabbed his phone, snapped a few pictures before climbing into bed with his archer. Surprisingly, Hanzo stayed asleep the entire time, only mumbling something low and incoherent. 

After McCree had finally shut his eyes he felt a warm weight settle over his chest. Cracking one eye open, he say that Hanzo had dragged the serape over both of them and was snuggling into the cowboy’s side, almost purring. 

Chuckling lowly, McCree sinks further into the bed and finally drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe that wasn't terrible?


End file.
